


On the Edge of Forever

by Scribbles_by_Kate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Edge of Realms, F/M, Outdoor Sex, for the skin deep anniversary, rumbelle being madly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles_by_Kate/pseuds/Scribbles_by_Kate
Summary: Being alone at the Edge of Realms has its advantages when Belle and Rumple are feeling in an amorous mood. Who’s going to see them if they decide to indulge their passion for each other in the great outdoors? RumBelle one shot.





	On the Edge of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened. Come on, we all know they did. It wasn't just picnics they were having on that blanket ;) Happy "Skin Deep" anniversary!

Belle sighed happily and decided that Rumple had had the right idea. He'd gone and gotten pillows from their couch and brought them out to the blanket, where they'd eaten lunch. Then he'd stretched out and lay looking up at the sky. He looked so comfortable that Belle decided to lie down beside him, only instead of copying his position, she scooted close and draped her arm across his waist, resting her head on his chest. She smiled at his contented hum, wriggling a bit closer as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

They lay quietly for a while. Belle could feel the steady thrum of her husband's heartbeat and hear the pleasant shushing of the waterfalls flowing into the tranquil sea. She wondered what might happen if they were to get into a boat and sail out on that placid water some day, but, really, she was quite content here, in her husband's arms, lying on the grass in front of the home they'd built together.

'It's so beautiful here,' she murmured, her contentment colouring her voice, making it soft and sweet, as Rumplestiltskin had been used to hearing it for years now.

He smiled at the sound. 'Yes,' he breathed. He'd his eyes closed now, lulled by Belle's closeness and the sun on his face into a happy calm that had become more and more familiar to him in the last twenty years, though he never stopped being grateful for it.

Belle smiled at the sound of his voice, the almost sleepy timbre of it. She raised her head, and sure enough, his eyes were closed. She loved seeing him like this: unguarded, contented, at peace.

She raised herself a little more and kissed his cheek gently. Eyes still closed, he turned his head, chasing her lips. She smiled and kissed him, her hand coming up to stroke his cheek.

He opened his eyes, smiling. He sighed, contented.

'Happy?' she asked, smiling, because she could see the answer in his eyes.

'Unspeakably,' he murmured, with great solemnity.

She blinked, her eyes watering. Knowing that Rumple was happy always gave her joy, but it was particularly affecting in this moment, seeing him so unburdened, so at peace.

'I  _love_  you,' she whispered, her tone fervent despite its softness.

He smiled, confident in her love, delicately stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers. 'I love  _you_ ,' he returned.

Their solemnity gave way to passion as Belle leaned in, her lips seeking his, and Rumplestiltskin eagerly pulled her to him.

He lay back, with her leaning over him, blocking out the sun, but  _she_  was the sun, so all was as it should be.

'Oh, Rumple,' she breathed.

He kissed her again, smiling as her fingers went to his vest. His own went to her bodice and she smiled into the kiss.

'Shall we take this inside?' he asked, rubbing her back with one hand as he paused in unlacing her bodice.

Belle shook her head. 'Here,' she breathed: 'right here.' And, sitting up, she worked at the buttons of his vest with nimble fingers.

He watched her, half amazed, half delighted. Belle never showed any fear. Twenty years on, she was as eager to be with him as she'd ever been; maybe even more so. It still surprised him sometimes: that such a beauty would deign to give her affections to him, but it had been many years since he's felt that he was unlovable. No, now, he just felt incredibly lucky.

'Here, hmm?' he asked, reaching up to caress her cheek, focusing on her parted lips and flushed cheeks. 'Out in the open like this?'

'Who is there to see us?' she challenged. She took her hands from his vest and raised them, looking around. 'There's no one here but us, my love.'

As if to emphasise that fact, Belle stood up and backed away a little so that he could see her, and then she began to undress.

Rumplestiltskin watched, his eyes wide, his mouth going dry. She was beautiful, so, so beautiful, her skin glowing in the ethereal light of this strange-yet-lovely place.

'Oh, sweetheart,' he breathed, shaking his head, helpless in the face of her daring, her desire, his own too.

'Shall I stop?' she teased, smiling at his expression.

He shot her a heated look and stood up, following her lead in stripping off.

'Does  _this_  answer your question?' he asked, his voice a growl.

'Yes,' she returned breathily, and watched him undress as he watched her.

They didn't get far. They were both too impatient to wait. Only half undressed, Belle surged forward, almost at the same time as Rumplestiltskin reached out for her, and they tumbled back onto the blanket, Belle in Rumple's lap.

'You couldn't wait two minutes?' Rumple teased, looking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

'Neither could you!' she scolded.

'True,' he agreed, and they looked at each other, their gazes becoming more and more heated, faces moving closer, closer.

They kissed, and, with practiced movement, Belle straddled her husband's lap, smiling at his appreciative noise.

He could feel her heat, and she wasn't even pressed close against him. As aroused as he'd already been, he was fully now.

'Oh, Belle,' he breathed, his hands spanning her back. He slid them down to cup her bottom and she hummed, arching against him.

'Yes,' she murmured, 'touch me.'

He smiled into their kiss, accepting her invitation to explore further. He slid his hands down her thighs and up under the loose chemise she wore. He petted her through the gusset of her panties; then pulled them to the side to stroke delicately against her folds.

Belle shuddered in pleasure and bit her lip, driving him almost to distraction. That little reflex had to be the sexiest thing in all the realms. Belle knew it drove him mad, but he knew she didn't even know that she was doing it at the moment.

Belle's heart was pounding. This wasn't anything they hadn't done before, and it wasn't even their first time making love outdoors, but there was something between them today, some indescribable feeling, that made her need for him so urgent and almost wild.

'I need you,' she whimpered now, hugging him. 'Please, Rumple, can you—?'

'Anything, my darling Belle,' he returned, cutting her off. 'Anything, love: you know that.'

'Yes,' she breathed, kissing his neck.

He drew his hand away and Belle moved off him so she could pull off her panties and he could get his underwear off too. Then she was straddling him again, shifting closer even as he was pulling her closer.

She settled over him, biting her lip as she felt his length pressed against her, hard and ready for her.

Rumple groaned at the feel of her, hot and wet.

'Oh, gods, Belle, can I—?'

'Yes,' she hissed at once, not allowing him to finish his question. Yes, she wanted him inside her.

They each manoeuvred a bit, and then she was sinking down onto him, both of them gasping.

'Oh, yes,' Belle breathed, touching her forehead to his. 'You feel wonderful, darling.'

'So do you,' Rumplestiltskin murmured. He tilted his head, seeking a kiss, which she gave, her arms draped around his neck.

She clenched a little, squeezing him, and he ripped his mouth from hers and swore. She giggled and he shot her a look that let her know he was going to pay her back, and then some, but his method of paying her back would be very pleasurable, she was sure, so she only smiled cheekily at him.

'Minx,' he growled, kissing her.

It was Belle who cried out next, as he cupped her bottom and started to move. This angle, with her in his lap, didn't allow for as much range of movement, but he made up for that with the way he circled his hips, grinding against her.

It was still amazing for Belle, who panted at the feeling, and met his thrusts eagerly.

After a few moments, though, he slowed and stopped, and Belle groaned.

'Patience,' he crooned, kissing her shoulder.

'You're a terrible tease,' she complained.

'Guilty,' he acknowledged.

She swatted his arm, feeling his smile as he kissed her neck.

'Rumple, please,' she whined.

'Shhh,' he soothed, slipping his hand between them and finding her clit.

She gasped and began to move. Rumple grunted at the feeling, clutching her tight.

Then, with his free hand, he undid the buttons on her chemise, which opened at the top. He bared one of her breasts and put his mouth around it, sucking and nipping, delighting in her moans.

'Rumple, oh  _Rumple_ ,' Belle sighed out, cradling his head against her breast. 'Gods, you're wonderful.'

He switched to her other breast, beginning to rock his hips slowly and steadily at the same time.

'Yes, yes,' Belle sighed out, her head falling back. She leaned back on her hands, her feet planted either side of him, and began to move in the most maddening, intoxicating way, so that Rumplestiltskin nearly lost his mind.

'Belle,' he whined. He leaned forward to kiss her neck and up towards her ear. 'You're a goddess,' he breathed earnestly.

She smiled and bit her lip again, and he knew she knew she was doing it this time and stared heatedly at her.

'I love it when you look at me like that,' she breathed, catching her breath as he ground against her.

'Like what?' he growled.

'Like you want to take me to bed and make love to me forever.'

'I frequently do,' he admitted freely. 'Who wouldn't want that with you?'

'Well, there's only one man I want that with,' she said.

'Mmm, do I know him?' he teased.

'You do,' she confirmed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Be nice if we could,' she said, 'if we could spend eternity this close, this connected.' She kissed him softly. They were moving slowly now. 'And we will,' she said confidently.

He nodded and kissed her. 'Yes, I believe we will.' And it wasn't just her confidence supporting his. He'd felt it, the moment Belle showed him that prophecy: he'd known they were on the right path. They'd wait for the sun to set, however long it took, and then they'd be together forever.

Belle smiled. She grabbed the hem of her chemise and pulled it off over her head. She was fully naked now, and glorious.

'Goddess,' he said again, admiringly. His sun, in all her glory, shone brightest, even outdoing the sun here, at the Edge of Realms. He pulled her to him and kissed her, pouring his adoration for her into it.

Belle hummed, happy and content. As hurriedly as their lovemaking had begun, she liked the slow pace of it now, liked being filled with him, and having the chance to indulge in slow, lazy lovemaking for as long as they wanted. She could think of nothing that would make her happier right now, and she kissed him sweetly.

Rumple smiled and smoothed his hands over her body, mapping every curve once more, strengthening his memory of her. He'd mapped her body with his hands thousands of times, with his lips thousands of times, but each time he had the chance to do it again was a joy, an unparalleled pleasure.

'I love you, love you, love you,' Belle chorused, her musical voice in his ear.

'Yes,' he crooned, 'and I love you too.'

She smiled and kissed his neck. 'Do you remember what you said to me when we struck our first deal?' she asked.

He smiled. 'Remind me.'

'You said it was forever.' And she kissed his neck again.

He pulled back to look at her. 'And you said "I will go with you forever".'

'Yes,' she said softly, nodding. 'I  _will_  go with you forever. I will be with you forever.'

His smile was stunning. It was not, this time, born of impish glee at having struck an advantageous bargain: it was born of pure delight and love and gratitude. It was a warm, happy, boyish smile, and it brought an answering smile to Belle's lips.

Rumplestiltskin kissed his wife as he redoubled his focus on bringing her pleasure. Belle moved with him, not to be outdone.

'So good, Rumple,' Belle whispered, running gentle fingers through his hair, and even that touch made him shudder.

'Yes,' he agreed, kissing her.

She kissed him back eagerly, gasping into it as their movements grew more intense.

Their kisses got messy and desperate as their bodies took over.

'Love you,' Belle panted.

'So much,' he added, gasping.

Their voices rose as their pleasure increased, words of love and desire echoing in the balmy air at the Edge of Realms. No one else was there to see them, but if there were, they would surely believe their promises of forever, because they would surely see that their love was endless and boundless, as time itself.

**The end :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
